


The Third

by DirtyKnots



Series: CC Prompts [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Flirting, Knotting, M/M, Pseudo-Knots, Public Sex, Rimming, Socially Accepted Bestiality, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24899710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/pseuds/DirtyKnots
Summary: CuriousCat Anon Prompt: Werewolves often mate with dogs, but will get married/date other weres or humans alongside. Maybe Stiles bumps into Derek and his dog mate at the park and they hit it off? A hook up turns into a happy, socially accepted triad!
Relationships: Derek Hale/Original Male Dog Character(s), Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski/Original Male Dog Character(s), Stiles Stilinski/Original Male Dog Character(s)
Series: CC Prompts [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902622
Comments: 10
Kudos: 530





	The Third

Derek couldn't help but notice the way the man was watching Bruce, undisguised lust in his gaze. He'd never really given thought to a human before, had been more than happy with his canine mate, but the man was certainly attractive - lithe frame with toned muscle and amber eyes that reminded him of a were in beta shift. He watched the man watch Bruce for a few minutes longer before getting off the bench he'd been sitting on and making his way over. He smirked at the blush that graced the man's cheeks and the way he stumbled as he stood when Derek and Bruce neared.

"I couldn't help but notice the way you were staring at my mate."

"I - I'm so sorry, I just…"

"It's alright, he's pretty hot, I don't blame you. Derek Hale." Derek offers his hand to shake, smiling when the man reaches out in kind.

"Stiles Stilinski." The man's palm was a little damp, nerves and arousal wafting from him. His eyes kept darting down to Bruce, his tongue darting out to lick his lips. Derek was intrigued by it all, especially when Bruce decided to sniff around the guy, nosing against his thigh, his crotch, and then moving behind him to dig his about into the man's ass.

"Seems like he likes you." Derek could hear the drop in his own voice, the slight bit of huskiness coming out as he watched his lover take deep whiffs of the human's ass.

"I didn't mean to - to...fuck." Stiles seemed to lose his train of thought as Bruce shoved his nose harder against his ass, and Derek took pity on him.

“I don't mind. I always figured one day he might choose another mate for us, I know how high his sex drive is." Derek watched as Stiles' eyes became more hooded, his body starting to tip forward like he wanted to present his hole, even though he was clothed. Derek took a risk, stepping into his space and running his fingers over the button on Stiles' jeans. "This okay?"

Stiles nodded, hands lifting to brace on Derek's shoulders as Derek made quick work of undoing his pants. When he slid Stiles' jeans and briefs down, he couldn't help briefly dipping down himself and flicking his tongue over Stiles' already hard and leaking cock. Stiles moaned and began to slide towards the grass, hands skimming over Derek's arms before he dropped them to the ground, propping himself on all fours and arching his back as Bruce began to lick at his cleft. A few of the park-goers stopped to watch, a small crowd gathering as Derek leaned over Stiles and spread his cheeks, giving Bruce better access.

"Oh god, his tongue feels so good. Fuck." Derek smirked and rubbed a finger down Stiles' cleft, using Bruce's saliva to slick the way as he began to finger Stiles open. "Please, please, yes. Get me ready for him, wanna feel his cock split me open, wanna ride his knot."

Derek had no interest in denying him, not when he could see Bruce's rocket like cock already out of his sheath and dripping. He dragged out the small packet of lube from his own pocket, something he always carried in case Bruce for frisky while they were out, and drizzled it over his fingers and Stiles' hole. He shoved back in with two, thrusting them hard and fast, pleased with the way Stiles took them before Bruce growled to indicate he was done waiting. Derek shifted his hands to hold Stiles cheeks wide open, making it easier for Bruce to hop up and mount him, opening his mouth to accept his doggy lover's sloppy kisses as his cock struck home, sliding inside Stiles in one hard thrust, making him cry out.

"Fuck! Fuck, he's so big. Gonna split me open on his hot doggy cock. Yeah, yeah, fuck. Oh fuck, fuck your bitch baby, please. Fill me up, pump me full of your puppies. Oh god, please." Stiles was almost sobbing as he begged and pleaded and rocked back into Bruce's thrusts, the crowd growing the louder he got. Derek couldn't help but preen a little, knowing it was his mate who was fucking this human so good that he couldn't be quiet, drawing a ton of watchers. He could see the envy on faces, others wishing they were Bruce or Stiles or even Derek. It only got better when Stiles began to mouth at the crotch of Derek's jeans, moaning happily when Derek shifted one hand to open his pants and flop his cock out for Stiles to suck down. He was still humming and mumbling and moaning around Derek's cock, even as he began to suck him in earnest, bobbing forward and nearly gagging each time Bruce thrust in hard. 

Derek kept making out with Bruce as he fucked into the wet, willing hole beneath him, fingers caressing Stiles crack, feeling the glide of the dog's cock as it rammed into him, applying pressure to his hole, helping pull and stretch it for Bruce's knot. Derek could feel it swelling every time it slid past his fingers, feel the way Bruce was picking up speed, Stiles gagging on Derek's cock as Bruce finally shoved in deep, knot locking them together. Derek couldn't help but reach down and squeeze Bruce's balls, feeling them twitch as they pulsed his load into Stiles. He could feel the moment Stiles tensed beneath him, ass squeezing the knot and milking it as he shot his load into the grass beneath him. It was just what Derek needed to tip him over the edge too, his own cock swelling as his pseudo-knot grew, locking his cock into Stiles' mouth and spilling more come down his throat. It sent Stiles careening off again, another small load soaking the grass as his body shook, his throat and ass both working to suck in every last drop of the come he was being filled with at both ends. 

When Bruce finally shifted, turning them ass to ass, Derek pulsed out a few more globs of come, enjoying the sight of Stiles' puffy red rim, stretched to its max around Bruce's knot. He let go of Stiles' cheeks after a moment, kneeling back a bit so he could twist and look at Stiles' face, enjoying the glazed pleasure in his eyes. He petted Stiles' hair, felt the way he tried to lean into the touch without scraping his teeth over Derek's pseudo-knot, and Derek rumbled in pleasure.

"Such a good little knot slut for us. I think we might have to keep you. Would you like that?" Derek's pseudo-knot was already shrinking, giving Stiles enough room to nod and moan softly around him, tongue flickering over his shaft. “Good, once Bruce's knot goes down, I'll lick you clean and then maybe we can grab a bite to eat, make some arrangements for later. I have a feeling you're going to fit in perfectly to our lives."

**Author's Note:**

> Come prompt me on [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/dirtyknots).  
> All of my additional contact information can be found on my [Profile Page](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/profile)!


End file.
